Activity quantity is an important index for animals. A high level of activity quantity may be exhibited by animals who live in a good environment and has a healthy body. However, the activity quantity may suddenly be degraded when the animals become sick.
Monitoring the activity quantity of animals, may create enormous values. For example, food consumers may care about an animals' such as livestocks activity quantity as they may be willing to spend more money for the meat with higher activity quantity; farmers may use the metric of activity quantity to prevent epidemic, and third party food safety institutes pay more and more attentions to this index.
Thus, a method of collecting the activity quantity automatically and quickly with a low-cost solution for large-scale application is needed.